Privileges
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Harry doet zich voor als een ridder, terwijl hij dat niet is, en heeft de leiding over een koninklijke prins. Geen van hun is blij met deze overeenkomst en alleen de tijd zal het leren of Harry zijn huichelarij wordt ontdekt. Bevat inhoud voor volwassenen en is klaarblijkelijk AU. Met permissie van Cheryl Dyson. Door DW.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**A/N: **Hallo, hallo, hallo! Ik had eventjes wat anders nodig, iets nieuws :). Dus doe ik dit. Nog een verhaal van Cheryl Dyson. Deze is toch wel een heel stuk kleiner dan Chains of Earth (2/3 kleiner!), en ik had wat verversing nodig, iets nieuws. Niet dat ik niet verderga met Chains of Earth, hoor! Dat zit wel goed :).

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is niet van mij, en deze plot ook niet, want die is van Cheryl Dyson! Trouwens, er zitten ook een aantal scènes tussen van A Knight's Tale. Ik heb hem zelf ook pas deze week bekeken (het We Will Rock You valt niet te missen).

**Samenvatting: **Harry doet zich voor als een ridder, terwijl hij dat niet is, en heeft de leiding over een royale prins. Geen van hun is blij met deze overeenkomst en alleen de tijd zal het leren of Harry zijn huichelarij wordt ontdekt. Bevat inhoud voor volwassenen en is klaarblijkelijk AU. Met permissie van Cheryl Dyson. Door DW.

* * *

Harry testte de zwaai en het balans van zijn lemmet, zijn nerveusheid maskerend met activiteit. Hij kon het gefluister van Ron, Hermelien en Marcel achter zich horen.

"Ik heb gehoord dat de Koning vandaag de stand van zaken bijwoont! Wat als Harry wint?" Marcel dempte zijn stem, gedrenkt in nerveusheid.

"Hij wint altijd," zei Ron overtuigd en Harry glimlachte.

"Maar wat als de Koning een audiëntie wilt?" ging Marcel door. "Wat als hij erachter komt dat Harry zijn papieren nagemaakt zijn? Wat als hij erachter komt dat Harry niet echt van adellijk bloed is?"

Harry hoorde een klap en een schreeuw. "Niemand komt er ooit achter, tenzij iemand erover door blijft praten!" gromde Hermelien. "Nou, hou nu eens op met het klapperen van je muil en help me met zijn schild. Ik wil dat het glimt."

Harry stak het zwaard in de schede en keek uit over de festiviteiten. Toernooien trokken altijd de beste – en de slechtsten – van de maatschappelijke bewoners. Hij grimaste en vroeg zich af in welke groep hij paste. Zijn huidige pretentie als ridder van de hoogste adel was niets meer dan een bedotterij. In realiteit was Harry een nederige schildknaap tot zes maanden geleden, op een noodlottige dag, zijn meester schuwde van een slang. De grote ridder viel en barste zijn helm loze hoofd op een steen. Hij bloedde dood voor Harry zijn ogen.

Na een halve dag van paniek had Harry zijn vrienden overtuigd om een gevaarlijk plan te beramen. Harry had zijn meester zijn wapenuitrusting en edelheid op zich genomen. Het bedrog werd makkelijker gemaakt wanneer ze Marcel Lubbermans tegenkwamen. De Schriftgeleerde reisde mee met een ongelukkig genootschap wie afgeslacht waren door bandieten.

Marcel overleefde simpelweg door de dikte van zijn schedel en de haast van de bandieten wie hem voor dood achterlieten. In dankbaarheid voor het warme voedsel, en gezelschap, had Marcel valse papieren voor Harry gecreëerd, wie gelijk een tocht maakte langs het platteland, toernooien bijwonend zodat hij een naam voor zichzelf kon maken. Het was, natuurlijk, een valse naam, sinds hij zowel zijn eigen naam als die van zijn meester niet kon gebruiken.

Harry besteeg Dobby, de vluchtige hengst wiens schichtigheid zijn voorganger de das om deed. Het was een sterk rijpaard, alhoewel hij best een lelijk gezicht had met flaporen. Zo lang Harry aandacht aan het paard besteedde had hij geen problemen met hem. Hij nam het schild in zijn hand en reed naar zijn plek in de rij. Ron zijn bulderende stem kondigde hem aan: _Mijnheer James Godric Blackfell van Byzantium_! Hij had de naam gekozen in eer voor zijn vader, een nobele heilige, en zijn peetvader. De selectie voor Byzantium als thuisland was berekend – het zou maanden duren om iemand te sturen om zijn edele geboorte te bevestigen, zou iemand daarom mogen geven.

Harry reed voor de koning en liet zijn lans iets zakken in een saluut. Koning Lucius was een ijzig uitziende man, hooghartig van uiterlijk met lang zilverachtig haar en koude ogen. Zijn gezicht verraadde niets.

Harry zijn blik werd getrokken naar de koning zijn rechterhand, waar een humeurig uitziend gezicht hem een boze blik gaf. De vent was duidelijk één van de royale prinsen, uitgaand van zijn verrassende gelijkenis met Koning Lucius, net zoals de kroon van gedraaid zilver wat bovenop zijn witgouden haren rustte.

De prins maakte een opmerking, uiteraard spottend, en de koning legde hem tot zwijgen met een onderdrukkende blik en een scherp woord. Harry verplaatste zich verder om plaats te maken voor de volgende deelnemer, maar de prins zijn gezicht verliet hem niet. Er was iets onbegrensd in zijn blik, iets wat zijn verwende uiterlijk beloog.

0~0~0~0

Harry wreef zoet-ruikende olie over zijn gekneusde borst. De sensatie van een overwinning werd altijd getemperd door de pijn van het gevecht. Hermelien betreurde de staat van zijn harnas terwijl Ron en Marcel een toast uitbrachten op Harry zijn overwinning met een aantal flessen alcohol.

Een hoofd verscheen in hun tent. "Mijnheer James? Zijne Majesteit, de Koning, verzoekt uw aanwezigheid."

"Dank je," zei Harry. "Ik ben er aanstonds."

Wanneer de schildknaap verdween keek Harry naar zijn pseudo-bedienden. Marcel zijn gezicht was simpelweg doodsbang en Ron leek geschokt.

Hermelien klapte hem op zijn schouder. "Het komt wel goed, Harry. Ik ben ervan overtuigd dat hij je alleen wil feliciteren met je overwinning."

"Het geld was felicitatie genoeg," murmelde Ron. Harry had de neiging om het ermee eens te zijn. Een audiëntie met Koning Lucius was waarschijnlijk niet veel goeds.

"Blijf alert," zei hij en trok gauw zijn beste tuniek aan en sleepte natte vingers door zijn onhandelbare zwarte haar. Hij wenste dat hij tijd had om een bad te nemen. "Als je soldaten deze kant op ziet komen… _ren dan_."

Harry slingerde een rode kap om zich heen en beende zich een weg naar de royale tent. Hij moest buiten wachten totdat één van de koningen zijn bedienden hem binnen liet. In plaats van dat de koning op de overladen troon in het midden van de tent zat, zat hij aan één kant op een divan met kussens en dronk hij van een met sieraden bedekte flacon.

"Mijnheer James! Kom binnen. Geniet van een drankje. Dat was een indrukwekkende overwinning vandaag."

Harry was verward door de vorst zijn sympathieke attitude, maar nam de kelk aan en nam een voorzichtig teugje. Het was ongepast om de man te irriteren. "Bedankt, Uwe Majesteit," zei hij simpelweg.

"Je bent een voorzichtige kerel. En behoorlijk bekwaam. Je moet behoorlijk wat hebben gezien, afkomstig uit Byzantium.

Harry vermaande zich iets, denkende dat hij louter en alleen om verhalen van ver weg zocht. "Inderdaad, Uwe Majesteit." Het was eerlijk genoeg; Harry zijn voormalige meester was meedogenloos vrij en onafhankelijk. Harry had veel van de wereld gezien, van Ierland naar Griekenland, alhoewel hij nooit daadwerkelijk Byzantium had bereikt.

Koning Lucius lachte. "Je laat niet gauw iets los, of wel? Dat is een uitstekende eigenschap, naar mijn mening. Mijnheer James, ik wil u graag om een gunst vragen."

Harry had net wat willen drinken. Gelukkig deed hij dit niet, of hij had waarschijnlijk gestikt. "Een... een gunst?" Hij probeerde niet te achterdochtig te klinken, maar koningen vroegen niet om gunsten. Koningen gaven bevelen.

"Ik zou graag willen dat mijn zoon Draco jouw schildknaap wordt."

Harry zijn ogen verwijdde zich wanneer hij zich de blonde prins voor de geest haalde. "Maar… we zijn van dezelfde leeftijd. Zou een ouder persoon niet een betere keuze zijn?" Harry verbleekte wanneer hij zich realiseerde dat hij net de koning zijn wijsheid in twijfel trok.

De vorst glimlachte en liet zijn blunder zonder commentaar voorbijgaan. "Ik heb mijn redenen om Draco niet naar een oudere ridder te sturen, deels omdat ik niet wil dat hij mishandeld wordt. Hij is niet zo gehard als mijn andere zoons, als derde in de lijn wezend, en zijn mond garandeert dat hij in de problemen komt. Als een jongere man heb je mogelijk meer geduld met zijn uitbarstingen."

"Ik… Ik weet niet wat te zeggen, Uwe Majesteit." In werkelijkheid schreeuwde alles in Harry om te weigeren, maar hij had geen gracieuze manier om eronderuit te komen.

"Er is natuurlijk een compensatie," ging Koning Lucius verder. "Er is een klein dorp nabij Bristol met een goed onderhouden fort. De lokale bevolking wordt zo nu en dan geplaagd door rovers die met de rivier mee reizen. Je verantwoordelijkheid, natuurlijk, is zo wel hen als mijn zoon."

Hij slikte hard. "Dank u, Uwe Majesteit. Ik accepteer de eer, natuurlijk."

"Uitstekend. Van nu af aan bent u bekend als Mijnheer James Blackfell, Burggraaf van Tensbury."

Harry boog laag, verscheurd tussen de sensatie dat hij een titel had, land, en een _huis_… en volkomen doodsangst dat hij nu de taak had om op een royale prins te letten.

"Ik stel het papierwerk morgen samen en één van mijn mannen levert het af bij je nieuwe huis. Ik stuur Draco een paar dagen erna." Met dat draaide Koning Lucius zich weg en Harry groette hem voordat hij vertrok.

~~ O ~~

Draco was laaiend. Hij zou een schildknaap worden. _Een schildknaap_! En geen doodgewone schildknaap, nee, hij werd een schildknaap voor niemand anders dan Mijnheer James Blackfell, een arrogante klootzak als Draco er ooit één heeft gezien. Hij was zeker een idioot als hij zoveel toernooien heeft overleefd. In werkelijkheid dacht Draco dat alle ridders die meededen aan toernooien helemaal bedorven waren. Je moest het grootste soort imbeciel zijn om jezelf naar voren te werpen, op volle snelheid, naar een lans die naar je toekomt, gedragen door een ridder met een maliënkolder op een krijgsros.

Draco keek nijdig. Meer dan dat wist hij niet over Mijnheer James Blackfell. Hij had hem op het toernooi gezien, natuurlijk, nog een andere opschepperige ridder in harnas wie een flaporig paard bereed en van hoofd tot voet bedekt was in een maliënkolder. Draco had een mentaal beeld al voorbereid voor Mijnheer James. Hij was een grauwe oorlogsveteraan, natuurlijk, met lang asgrauw haar en staalharde ogen. Zijn vuisten waren de grootte van hammen en hij zou ongetwijfeld ongeletterd zijn.

Een beeld van de knorrige Mijnheer James die een stuk vlees uiteenreet met afgebroken tanden verscheen voor Draco en hij huiverde. Om zo onderdanig te zijn zou de grootst mogelijke marteling wezen. Nou, misschien niet de _meest_ vreselijke marteling. _Dat_ zou betekenen dat hij toegaf aan zijn moeder haar pleidooi om het priesterschap op te nemen. Ze had Draco genadeloos toegesproken voor de laatste decennium om het idee van oorlog te verruilen voor de geestelijkheid. Draco dacht dat hij liever zijn eigen keel door zou snijden. Niet dat zijn geloof in twijfel getrokken kon worden – hij geloofde in genoeg. Het was louter en alleen zijn gading voor een fatsoenlijk bed, zo nu en dan een bad, en eetbaar voedsel wat hem naar een meer seculair leven lonkte.

Wanneer ze over de helling waren, kwam de Fort van Tensbury in zicht. Draco onderdrukte een sneer. De Fort was een enkele stenen toren en zweefde over een collectie van krotten wat zich amper een dorp kon noemen. Nogmaals vroeg hij zich af of zijn vader de idiotie had bereikt van een oude leeftijd, alhoewel hij een man leek die de bloei van zijn leven had bereikt.

Draco dacht eraan om zijn hielen in zijn paard te zetten en te vluchten voor meerdere keren wanneer ze het gebouw naderde, maar hij besloot dat het ongepast was, en de goede Heer wist dat _Malfidussen_ nooit ongepast waren. In plaats daarvan plaatste hij zijn gezichtsuitdrukkingen achter een masker en reed resoluut door de poorten die opende in de grote stenen muur. _Het is ten minste niet geheel onverdedigbaar_, dacht hij spottend.

Een aantal mensen stonden in de kleine binnenplaats, ogenschijnlijk om hem te begroeten. Zijn ogen fladderde over hen, ze één voor één afwijzend. Er was een lange, slungelige oranje-harige man - duidelijk een knecht; en een vrouw met een grote haarbos met koele ogen – vrouwelijk; en een smakeloos uitziende man met een rond gezicht wiens ogen permanent op de grond gevestigd leken – volgeling. Draco zijn blik bereikte eindelijk een zwartharige man met briljant groene ogen en een streng uiterlijk. Draco dankte hem bijna af als een knecht, maar iets in de blik trok hem. Om te beginnen keek hij niet weg, maar ontmoette Draco zijn ogen stoutmoedig. Draco fronste. Misschien was hij de Slotvoogd?

"Gegroet, Uwe Koninklijke Hoogheid," zei de man beleefd. "Ik welkom u tot Tensbury. Ik ben Heer James Blackfell."

Het duurde een moment voor Draco om te verwerken dat de man geen grapje maakte. _Hij _was de Burggraaf van Tensbury?

"Als u afstijgt, zullen mijn mannen voor uw paarden zorgen." De man draaide zich naar Draco zijn escorte en sprak tegen de hoofdridder. "Jullie zijn welkom om de nacht door te brengen, natuurlijk. Een maal wordt bereikt terwijl we spreken."

De leider van Draco zijn wacht knikte. "Dank u, Mijnheer Blackfell. We accepteren, alhoewel we het dorp verlaten voor het aanbreken van de dageraad. Zijne Majesteit, de koning, stuurt een garnizoen voor u. Ze zullen morgen arriveren."

Draco keek nijdig wanneer hij van zijn paard afstapte. Dit was zijn laatste officiële dag als royale prins. Morgen werd hij niet anders aangezien dan een nederige schildknaap, in dienstbaarheid tot deze… _jongen_. Hij en de anderen zette voet in het kasteel, wat net zo donker en stoffig was als Draco had gevreesd. De plek was zo kaal als één van de verdomde grotten die de vieze Kelten bewoonden.

Er waren zelfs geen muurkleden. Gelukkig was het zomer of anders was hij doodgevroren. Hij maakte een eed dat hij zijn vader zou schrijven over geschikte accommodaties.

Het avondeten was een saai iets, wat Draco nogmaals herinnerde aan hoeveel hij het land verachtte. Het voedsel was amper draaglijk, de wijn was verschrikkelijk, en het enige vermaak kwam van Draco zijn nieuwe meester, wie tevreden leek om Draco met hetzelfde eerbied te behandelen zoals zijn rang recht gaf.

De zitplaats aan het hoofd van de tafel was open, voor redenen die alleen de Burggraaf wist. Draco zat rechts van de lege plaats en Heer Tensbury zat precies tegenover hem. Naast de zwartharige ridder zat de slungelige roodharige, de schuchtere kerel, en – verassend genoeg – de vrouw.

Draco zijn bemanning zat aan zijn zij van de lange tafel en leken net zo onzeker van de plekken. De kapitein van Draco zijn wacht hield een opmerkelijk gesprek met Heer Tensbury, zelfs overgaand in Spaans op een bepaald punt en babbelde door over Barcelona en Madrid.

Draco smeulde met irritatie. Dus de eikel reisde veel en was blijkbaar intelligent. Hij was nog steeds niet waardig genoeg om zich Draco zijn meester te noemen. Draco had een uitstekende tijd om zo nu en dan het gesprek te storen door de minderwaardigheden van Kasteel Tensbury aan te wijzen, te klagen over de maaltijd, al wat Spaans is te kleineren, en uiteindelijk door commentaar te geven over het onbehouwen praktijk om toe te staan dat een vrouwelijke meentgenoot aan dezelfde tafel at als de mannen – zou ze ze niet moeten bedienen?

Met die opmerking flitsten Heer Blackfell zijn ogen en hij leunde over de tafel om op een samenzwerende manier te spreken zodat alleen Draco het kon horen.

"Geniet van uw avond, Prins Draco," zei hij. "Want morgen is je wacht weg en zal u de luster van uw titel verliezen en bent u niets meer dan mijn nederige schildknaap, volgens uw vader zijn instructies."

Draco leunde achterover van schrik. Was dat een bedreiging? De toon was aangenaam genoeg, maar die ogen… nou, ze hadden een intensiteit die Draco verontrustend vond. Hij keek weg, ogenschijnlijk om de man af te wijzen als onwaardig, maar in werkelijkheid had hij geen idee hoe te reageren.

Hij keek naar zijn wacht, plots hun vertrek betreurend. Draco zijn vader had het goed gepland. Morgen zullen de mannen weggaan en een nieuwe troep zou binnenkomen om Heer Blackfell te assisteren om het land te regelen. Niemand kende Draco, en ze zouden evenmin zijn ware identiteit raden.

Wanneer de eindeloze maaltijd eindigde, draaide de Burggraaf zich tot Draco. "Uwe Hoogheid? Als u me vergezeld naar uw nieuwe kamers? Kapitein, u en uw mannen zijn vrij om in de Hal te overnachten."

De wacht bedankte hem en Draco volgde de man met tegenzin langs spiralen trappen naar de volgende etage van het kasteel. Een zware houten deur opende en toonde een grote kamer met een gigantisch bed en verschillende grote kisten. Een vuur brandde fel tegen de muur ertegenover en de kamer was aangenaam warm. Het bed leek comfortabel en warm en Draco realiseerde zich dat hij uitgeput was na de lange dag.

"Vannacht mag je op het bed slapen," verklaarde Heer Blackfell. "Maar morgen is je pallet daar." Hij gebaarde naar een klein bed in een hoek en Draco deinsde terug met afschuw. Blackfell maakte zeker een grap? Hij was de Prins van het Rijk. De man was zeker niet lomp genoeg om Draco te forceren om dergelijke accommodaties te verduren?

Voordat Draco verheldering kon eisen, tilde de man de lamp op die hij droeg en gaf een halfslachtige groet. "Goedenacht, Prins Draco."

De deur viel achter hem dicht toen hij wegging.

* * *

**A/N: **Ik heb al een aantal hoofdstukken klaar. Ik post ze om de twee weken!


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Harry keek naar de slapende man in zijn bed. Hij was haast te knap om sterfelijk te zijn, met zijn blonde haar verspreid over het kussen en met de straal maanlicht wat over zijn perfecte gezicht danste. Zijn wimpers waren lang en zilverachtig, gelijk aan zijn fijne wenkbrauwen. Harry zijn ogen traceerde de krommingen van zijn lippen; ze hadden een perfecte boogvorm, haast vrouwelijk, maar niet helemaal. De geslepen gelaatstrekken die zijn lippen omringde waren allemaal mannelijk, alhoewel bleek en haast wereldvreemd.

Prins Draco was prachtig volgens iedereen zijn norm of standaard. Harry zuchtte. Het was bijna een zonde om hem wakker te maken. Die gedachte pauzeerde hem voor een moment voordat hij de emmer met ijskoud water omdraaide over het hoofd van de slapende engel.

De prins ging rechtop zitten, naar adem snakkend door de schrik, water sputterend en wild zwaaiend met zijn armen in de lucht.

"Ik ben een vroege vogel," legde Harry uit. "Ik verwacht dat mijn schildknaap voor mij wakker is en een vuur heeft gemaakt in de haard. Je verzorgd ook mijn paard voordat je je eigen ontbijt opzoekt."

Hij gooide de emmer terzijde en keek hoe de blonde man zijn mond woordeloos werkte voor een moment. "Wa—? Wat? Wat is hier de bedoeling van?" opperde hij eindelijk.

"Dat heb ik je net verteld," zei Harry. "Je kleed je aan en zorgt voor mijn paard. Normaal gesproken help je mij met mijn ochtend routine, maar aangezien je ervoor hebt gekozen om in bed te blijven deze morgen zorg ik voor andere klusjes die je kunt doen."

Draco draaide naar de straal licht dat door de raamopening scheen. "Maar… het is nog steeds donker!"

"Zoals ik al zei, ben ik een vroege vogel. Dageraad breekt over een paar uur aan. Tegen die tijd heb ik mijn dagelijkse rooster op orde en ben ik klaar om mijn gewoonlijke bezigheid op te pakken. Je kleren liggen op het bed. Je andere spullen zijn weggelegd en zullen terug worden gebracht aan het einde van onze werkrelatie. Je mag ontbijten in de keuken. Ik verwacht je beneden te zien in de volgende aantal minuten. Zorg dat ik je niet hoef te halen." Hij forceerde een rand van staal in zijn stem wat niet geheel geveinsd was. Hij wist dat hij de harde hand moest gebruiken want anders zou de prins naar geen woord wat hij zei luisteren.

Zonder dat hij wachtte op een reactie, draaide Harry zich om en liep de deur uit. Hij nam plek aan de lange tafel in de Grote Hal met een lantaarn en een stapel grootboeken. De voormalige Slotvoogd had de taak om alles na te tellen en het behoud van de inventaris serieus op zich genomen, maar Harry vond het noodzakelijk om alles na te gaan om te begrijpen wat onder zijn commando viel. Hij was goed in het doen alsof hij een ridder was, maar hij had nog nooit een huishouden gerund – of een domein.

Zo nu en dan dwaalden zijn ogen naar de houten trap wat naar de volgende etage leidde. Hij wist nog niet precies wat hij zou doen als zijn nieuwe _schildknaap_ ervoor koos om hem niet te gehoorzamen.

~~ O ~~

Draco keek nijdig naar de gesloten deur wat hem tegenhield om scheldwoorden te gebruiken. Hij was boos genoeg om met dingen te gooien, maar het aantal ontzettingen weerhield hem ervan om lang genoeg te concentreren op een geschikte tirade. Zorgen voor zijn paard? Ontbijten in de keuken met de bedienden? Beneden wezen?

Draco zou de dekens over zijn hoofd hebben getrokken en weer zijn gaan slapen, als het beddengoed en hijzelf niet doordrenkt waren. Wat voor een soort klootzak ontwaakte iemand door ijskoud water over iemand zijn hoofd te gooien? De idioot had niet eens een vuur gemaakt en de kou kroop al door Draco zijn huid. Hij huiverde wanneer hij zijn voeten op de ijskoude grond zette en naar de lamsvel kleed in het midden van de kamer hobbelde.

Zijn nieuwe meester had ten minste een brandende lamp achter gelaten om zijn pad te verlichten. Draco sneerde terwijl hij naar zijn kist liep, om enkel te staren in verbazing. Het was uitgerust met een nieuw slot. Zijn tweede kist had dezelfde behandeling ondergaan. Draco zijn woede warmde hem haast genoeg om naar beneden te stormen om antwoorden te opperen. Welk recht had Heer Tensbury om Draco van zijn eigendom te houden?

Hij negeerde het kleine stemmetje in zijn hoofd dat hem herinnerde aan zijn nieuwe status als schildknaap en rekende Heer Tensbury fortuinlijk dat Draco zijn gevoel van fatsoen hem weerhield om naar beneden te schrijden in een nachthemd. Hij wreef over zijn ijzige armen en rukte toen de natte kledij van zijn lichaam af voordat hij zijn aandacht vestigde op de artikelen op het bed.

Zijn neus verfrommelde zich wanneer hij de lelijke bruine broek, de lelijke looien braies, en de lelijke bruine tuniek omhooghield welke blijkbaar achtergelaten waren voor hem om te dragen. Hield zijn nieuwe status in dat hij de meest lelijke kleding in heel Brittannië moest dragen? Hij was, echter, ijskoud, en er was niks anders beschikbaar in de kamer. Heer Tensbury vertrouwde zijn ondergeschikten blijkbaar niet – de kledingkast was ook stevig afgesloten.

Draco sleepte de linnen braies over zijn benen, gevolgd door de krabbelige wollen broek. Het tuniek was haast zo verschrikkelijk als de broek, alleen meer dragelijk gemaakt wanneer Draco de linnen onder tuniek vond die op de grond gevallen was.

Een paar zware leren schoenen voltooide zijn uitrusting, net zoals de dikke riem wiens gesp zo stijf was dat Draco bijna al zijn kracht nodig moest hebben om hem vast te maken. Hij keek nijdig naar zijn spiegeling in het zilveren glas wanneer hij een kam door zijn vochtige haar haalde. Hij leek een verdomde plattelander.

Hij wierp een blik op de deur, plots ongerust. Had hij er te lang over gedaan? Heer Blackfell klonk behoorlijk serieus. Na het kunstje met het water was Draco niet zeker wat Heer Blackfell nog meer kon doen. Hij rukte gauw de deur open en schreed de trap af naar beneden.

~~ O ~~

Harry maskeerde zijn opluchting wanneer de boze prins verscheen. In werkelijkheid was er al veel tijd voorbij gegaan en Harry debatteerde wat te doen wanneer de deur naar boven opende.

Zijn nieuwe schildknaap leek minder dan verheugd. Feitelijk leek hij ronduit razend.

"Wat is de bedoeling hiervan, Heer Blackfell? Waarom heb je mijn spullen opgesloten? Is het niet eens toegestaan om fatsoenlijke kleding te dragen?" Hij trok aan de kraag van zijn tuniek en verschoof zich ongemakkelijk. "Dit ding geeft me een uitslag!"

"Draco," zei Harry mild. Hij keek toe hoe de wenkbrauwen bijna verdwenen in het witgouden haar. Blijkbaar was Zijne Hoogheid het niet gewend om bij zijn naam genoemd te worden door een ondergeschikte. "Draco, je spreekt me aan als Meester, of als je wilt, als Harry. Je bent gekleed zoals een schildknaap betaamt in dit huishouden. Ik wil niet dat je status wordt betwijfeld, vooral aangezien het de orders waren van Koning Lucius hemzelf. Je moet jezelf houden zoals hoort en als je een probleem hebt met mijn commando's moet je dat bespreken met je vader."

"Wa—? Harry? Ik dacht dat je naam James was."

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en liet zijn veer naast de inktpot vallen. "Ik geef de voorkeur aan Harry. Wens je te eten, of wil je liever mijn paard verzorgen?"

Zilveren ogen flitsten, maar de geïrriteerde prins beheerste zichzelf met zichtbare inspanning. "Ik zal eten," zei hij simpelweg.

Harry knikte en stond op. "Ik zal je rondleiden en kennis laten maken met je taken." Hij leidde de weg naar de keuken, stiekem opgelucht dat Draco willend genoeg was om de situatie momenteel te accepteren. Het moment was van korte duur.

"Pap?" vroeg Draco in een ontzette toon. "Je verwacht van mij dat ik _pap_ eet?" De houten lepel schraapte naar de brij van graan met een minachtende beweging. De kok fronste en Harry schudde zijn hoofd om haar defensieve toorn te sussen. "Zie ik eruit als een verdomde burger?"

Harry greep de schaal uit Draco zijn hand en gaf het terug aan de kok. "Sorry, Molly, mijn nieuwe schildknaap lijkt niet hongerig. Ik weet zeker dat Ron het eet wanneer hij opstaat. Vooruit, Draco. Dan gaan we de stallen bekijken."

Draco zijn bleke wangen werden rood, maar hij leek niet willend om nog een tirade los te laten voor de grijnzende bediende. Voordat hij zich van gedachte veranderde, marcheerde Harry de deur uit en liep naar de houten bouwwerk wat de stallen huisvestte.

Hij nam niet de moeite om achter zich te kijken om te zien of zijn nieuwe schildknaap volgde.

~~ O ~~

Draco was flink pissig. Hij maakte mentaal een brief voor zijn vader terwijl hij achter zijn nieuwe meester, _Harry_, aanschreed, en wat voor soort naam was dat voor een edelman? Het klonk meer als een naam die een behaarde boer zou dragen.

_Geachte Vader. Ik doe afstand van mijn keuze om een schildknaap te worden zodat ik een ridder kan worden. Als ik deze lompe barbaar moet dienen die u heeft gekozen, dan treed ik liever toe tot het priesterschap zoals moeder aandringt. Ik e__is dat u deze vreselijke imbeciel onmiddellijk van zijn titel ontdoet en hem in de kerker gooit. Misschien dat marteling een idee is_. Draco zijn lege maag knorde luid en de pap leek plots meer aantrekkelijk, alhoewel hij liever zou sterven dan dat hij nogmaals om eten vroeg van de zwartharige demon die hij volgde. _Ja. Zorg ervoor dat hij gemarteld wordt. Je wreed gekwelde zoon, Draco_.

Hij amuseerde zichzelf met gedachtes van Meester Tensbury, of Heer Blackfell, of _Harry_, geketend aan een kerkermuur terwijl Draco ijzerwaren verhitte in het vuur. Die briljant groene ogen zouden een hele andere intensiteit hebben, of niet? Oh ja, ze zouden intens zijn van angst!

Draco keerde terug van zijn wraakzuchtige mijmering wanneer hij zich realiseerde dat de groene ogen uit zijn fantasie hem bekeken, alhoewel zonder de angst die zijn dromen lieten zien. In plaats daarvan leken ze waaks.

"Dit is mijn paard, Dobby. Je voed hem tweemaal per dag, borstelt hem elke keer wanneer hij een tocht heeft gemaakt, zorgt voor zijn hoeven, en natuurlijk, zorgt dat zijn stal schoon is." Draco kromp bijna ineen door de afschuw aan de gedachte dat hij paardenpoep op moest ruimen en hij keek nijdig naar het paard. Het was mogelijk de meest lelijke rijpaard die Draco ooit had gezien, met te grote, haast hangende oren. Het leek meer op een ezel dan een ridder zijn strijdros. Zijn meester babbelde door. "Je kunt hem nu net zo goed zadelen, aangezien ik een tocht door het dorp maak deze morgen. Ik heb een rijpaard gekozen voor je, hij staat daar. Zijn naam is Knijster. Je vergezeld me, dus zadel je Knijster ook. Ik keer spoedig terug."

Met dat draaide Harry zich om en liep weg van de stal, Draco starend achterlatend. Een geluid trok zijn aandacht en hij draaide zich om, om een roodharige jongen die tegen een hooivork stond te leunen te zien staan. "Oi, ben je de nieuwe schildknaap?"

Draco knikte, niet in staat om te spreken uit angst dat hij dan begon te schreeuwen uit frustratie.

"Fred, we 'ebben 'n nieuwe schildknaap. Wa denkie, zullen we 'm helpen?"

Nog een roodharige kwam uit de schaduwen aan het eind van de schuur gelopen en hij grijnsde naar Draco, wie knipperde met zijn ogen.

"Geweldig idee, George," zei de ander.

Tweelingen. Geweldig. Wat was erger dan een enkele roodharige plattelander? Twee identieke roodharige plattelanders. Zijn dag werd erger en erger.


End file.
